Les ADP
by AsukaTirento
Summary: L'Académie des Apprentis Dresseurs Pokémon regroupe les futurs meilleurs dresseurs de renom du monde entier. Du moins, c'était l'objectif mais... ce n'est pas encore gagné.


**Un petit OS sans prétention dans un UA (les personnages sont une espèce de mélange entre ceux du manga _La Grande Aventure_ et ceux des jeux). Bon, à la base, c'était pour une histoire plus grande mais finalement... **

**Disclaimer : Pokémon ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

* * *

**_Les Apprentis Dresseurs Pokémon_**

L'Académie des Apprentis Dresseurs Pokémon, une école dont la simple évocation suffit à faire rêver de nombreux jeunes en quête de la réussite dans l'univers du dressage pokémon. Ils sont des centaines à espérer intégrer cette brillante académie, mais seule une poignée est sélectionner. Ces privilégiés, on les appelle les ADP, les Apprentis Dresseurs Pokémon, un terme bien peu élogieux quand on sait la réputation que ces élus acquéraient lorsqu'ils sont diplômés. Après tout, les rumeurs disent vraies : lorsqu'un dresseur sort de cette académie, son destin est déjà tout tracé pour le faire atteindre les sommets.

De nombreux dresseurs célèbres avaient vécu leurs trois années à cette académie. Outre la plupart des Champions des régions, il est nécessaire de citer les membres des Ligues Pokémons, les dresseurs du Conseil des 4, les Topdresseurs et plus encore.

Mais comment faire partie de cette prestigieuse école ? Cela était tout simple : il faut, dès son plus jeune âge, faire preuve d'un grand talent dans le dressage des pokémons. Ainsi, avec une petite lettre de vos parents envoyés aux gérants de l'école, vous avez l'espoir d'être accepté. Pourtant, cela n'est rien face au véritable moyen de prouver que vous êtes différents des autres, meilleur et spécial, destiné à atteindre les sommets : il faut réussir à être accepter dans la classe des Détenteurs des Pokédex, une élite de peu d'élèves où seuls les plus talentueux sont accepter.

Bon, en vérité, il y a un moyen très simple d'y accéder, et qui ne dépend nullement de vos compétences. Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir qu'une seule, une unique personne est responsable de votre réussite ou non à accéder à cette académie de talent : le professeur pokémon de la région. Dans chacune de ces régions, le professeur pokémon choisit un groupe de jeunes enfants, d'environs dix ans qui, à leur quatorze ans, a la chance de participer au programme de l'Académie qui concerne les Détenteurs des Pokédex. Donc, oui, cela dépend beaucoup de votre chance à vous faire remarquer par le professeur pokémon de votre région.

Ainsi chaque année, une classe spéciale d'élèves venus des régions du monde entier est créée. Elle compose aussi bien les plus prometteurs élèves que les plus talentueux professeurs pokémons, ceux-ci chargés de faire de ces apprentis dresseurs les plus grands dresseurs à leur sortie de l'académie.

Mais qui, cette année, sont ces fameux élèves ? Eh bien, ils sont au nombre incroyable de vingt-et-un, avec trois élèves de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh, sept pour Unys et deux pour Kalos. Oui, c'est assez déséquilibrer, mais bon, ces régions ne sont pas de la même superficie et ne disposaient pas toutes de la même population, principalement Unys qui est au cœur même de la mondialisation du monde pokémon.

Mais concentrons-nous sur ces fameux jeunes dresseurs, choisis par les professeurs pokémons eux-mêmes !

Le professeur Chen, installé dans la région de Kanto, porta son choix sur trois jeunes originaires de Bourg-Palette. Il s'agit de Red et Leaf, des jumeaux et voisin du troisième, Blue.

Red est quelqu'un d'assez silencieux, surtout en présence d'inconnu. Très protecteur de sa sœur jumelle, il a un comportement très aléatoire puisqu'il peut aussi bien faire preuve d'un calme légendaire qu'être prêt à remettre à sa place quiconque voudrait faire un duel pokémon. Oui, Red est un duelliste né et ne plaisante pas avec cela. De toute façon, Blue et Leaf le disent : Red a un horrible sens de l'humour, alors au moins, cela est facile à comprendre.

Leaf se distingue beaucoup de son jumeau par un comportement beaucoup plus sociale que Red, et qui dépasse de loin les trois mots par phrase. Très joyeuse de nature, elle soutient un optimisme à toute épreuve et une inflexible curiosité qui lui attire de nombreuses fois des ennuis, aussi bien elle que Red et Blue. Heureusement, elle s'en sort toujours bien et, bien que pouvant être considérées comme un « élément perturbateur » par ses professeurs, sa détermination et ses réflexions lui permettent d'être une excellente dresseuse pokémon.

Blue, le troisième membre de ce trio improbable, est le voisin de Leaf et Red et, par conséquence – et aussi parce qu'en habitant dans une toute petite bourgade comme Bourg-Palette, on fait vite fait le tour du voisine – il est devenu ami avec eux. Enfin, parfois, ami est un très grand terme. Il faut savoir que Blue a un tempérament facilement irritable et orgueilleux. Outre une vantardise inégalable, il se fâche facilement contre les jumeaux, soit Red par rapport à son mutisme agaçant, soit avec Leaf par son comportement beaucoup trop bruyant. Pourtant, même si la vantardise de Blue énerve plus d'un – surtout que Blue fait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi, un de ses autre nombreux défauts, puisqu'il perd sans cesse contre Red – cela n'empêche nullement Red et Leaf de toujours le côtoyer. Et puis, de toute façon, lorsqu'ils se disputent, cela ne dure jamais qu'une journée au maximum.

Ensuite vient la région de Johto, gérée par le professeur Orme. Ancien élève du professeur Chen, le professeur Orme est quelqu'un de très aimable, un peu trop même puisqu'il a envoyé, avec deux autres candidats pour l'académie, un enfant qui lui a volé l'un de ses pokémons. Celui-ci se nomme Silver et il accompagne donc, beaucoup à contrecœur, Luth et Célesta, tous deux originaires de Bourg-Geon.

Luth est un jeune garçon rempli d'énergie et incapable de rester sur place. Très blagueur et peu attentif à ce qu'on lui dit, sa devise est : « Agir avant de réfléchir ! », même si cela échoue plus de fois que prévu. Il a une grande obsession pour sa casquette et son PokéMatos, un outil indispensable dans sa vie, dit-il. Il est assez fainéant, ce qui lui vaut de souvent se disputer avec Célesta, et préfère de loin jouer à des jeux-vidéos que de devoir faire des combats pokémons, quand bien même il adore voyager avec ceux-ci.

Célesta, voisine de Luth et amie d'enfance de celui-ci, se distingue beaucoup du garçon par son comportement moins excessif et plus posé, quand bien même elle peut s'énerver facilement et pour un rien. Bien qu'elle et Luth soient tous les deux de Bourg-Geon, elle a passé de nombreuses années à la pension de ses grands-parents, non loin de Doublonville et en a gardé une attitude très campagnarde et soucieuse du bien-être des pokémons, ce qui l'empêche de vouloir faire combattre ses pokémons. Ainsi, bien qu'elle puisse se révéler une excellente dresseuse pokémon par ses connaissances de ces créatures, elle ne s'en sert guère dans un combat pokémon.

Silver est un garçon au premier abord très malpoli et arrogant. Facilement irritable, il est la représentation parfaite de celui qui ne pense qu'à lui et son propre bonheur, ne se souciant même pas celui des pokémons. Il ne craint rien, puisqu'il n'a pas hésité un instant avant de voler un pokémon dans le laboratoire du professeur Orme et semble très asocial, son comportement rebutant tous ceux qui tentent de l'approcher et lui-même ne désirant pas qu'on l'approche. Pour faire simple, Silver est plongé dans sa bulle, indifférent au monde qui l'entoure et avec un comportement d'un adolescent en pleine crise. Bon, tant que cela lui convenait et ne dérangeait personne...

Laissons Johto pour se concentrer sur Hoenn, une des régions tropicales les plus célèbres du monde. Dans cette région vit le professeur Seko, un adepte de l'observation des pokémons dans leur milieu naturel et pouvant être considéré, par certains, comme excentrique. Mais il ne faut surtout pas le faire remarquer à son fils, à la fille du Champion de Clémenti-ville ou au neveu de deux des habitants de Vergazon. Parce que ces trois jeunes, Brice, Flora et Timmy, il les a choisis pour les envoyer à l'Académie des Apprentis Dresseurs Pokémon.

Brice, le fils du professeur Seko, habite depuis toujours avec son père à Bourg-en-Vol et a hérité du comportement de son père pour son intérêt des pokémons et le souci de leur bien-être. Aussi insouciant et enthousiaste que son père, Brice se révèle être quelqu'un de très passionné quand cela concerne les pokémons, même s'il préfère chercher à les comprendre que de les combattre. Outre sa passion pour les pokémons, il apprécie grandement s'informer sur tout et porte constamment sur lui un Poké Multi-Navi pour regarder les informations, tel que le gagnant du dernier concours pokémon – ce qu'il fait qu'il se cogne souvent contre des troncs d'arbres ou des murs. Parce qu'il faut ajouter que Brice est un grand fan des concours pokémons, plus que des combats pokémons.

Flora est la fille de Norman, le Champion de Clémenti-ville et c'est à la suite du transfert de celui-ci à Hoenn qu'elle quitta Johto pour s'installer à Bourg-en-Vol et qu'elle fit la rencontre Brice, qui devint son meilleur ami. Bien que très semblable à son père lorsque cela concerne les combats pokémons, Flora est une fille plutôt gentille et compréhensive et, bien qu'il est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait, apprécie la compagnie d'autrui. Il ne faut, toutefois, pas l'énerver, puisqu'elle a du répondant. Cela se voit surtout dans son attitude durant un combat pokémon puisqu'elle a hérité du caractère combattant de son père et n'admet pas la défaite comme possible, ce qui a tendance à lui être utile puisque ses opposants abandonnent rapidement face à elle. Sans compter son Braségali qui peut vous tuer d'un coup à une vitesse fulgurante bien sûr...

Timmy, que Brice et Flora rencontrèrent par le biais de Norman, le Champion de Clémenti-ville, est un jeune garçon d'une santé assez fragile et pourtant plein de vie. Peu sûr de lui, il tente du mieux qu'il peut de prouver être capable d'être dresseur pokémon et lie une forte amitié avec les pokémons qu'il rencontre. Doux, il préfère voyager avec ses pokémons que de les faire combattre mais fait preuve d'une grande application dans son apprentissage de dresseur, cherchant à toujours en savoir plus sur les pokémons. Puis il faut se méfier : même s'il a l'air chétif, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un très bon dresseur pokémon. Il suffit de voir son Gardevoir pour le comprendre.

Loin de Hoenn se trouve la région froide de Sinnoh, où réside le célèbre professeur Sorbier, qui forma le professeur Chen. Malgré son air intimidant, le professeur Sorbier est quelqu'un de très juste et observateur puisqu'il a permis à deux jeunes de garder des pokémons qu'ils ont appelés au combat alors qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Ainsi, il les ajouta, avec son jeune assistant, au programme de l'académie. Aurore et Barry, deux amis d'enfances originaires de Bonaugure, rejoignirent donc Louka, fils d'un des scientifiques qui travaillait à Littorella.

Barry, un jeune garçon plein d'énergie et d'ambition, a hérité du caractère de tête brûlé de son père, Koner, reconnu comme le meneur de la Tour de Combat. Dans l'espoir d'égaler et même de surpasser celui-ci, Barry s'intéresse aux combats pokémons de près et développe un talent dans les combats pokémons, même si son comportement empressé le fait souvent faire des erreurs et agir de manière irréfléchie. En dehors de ça, il a aussi une grande passion à réclamer de l'argent à son amie d'enfance, Aurore – peut-être qu'il devrait plutôt devenir banquier que Maitre Pokémon... Une manière, pour lui, de s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas retard même si, depuis longtemps, elle lui doit des milliers de Pokédollars qu'il ne verra jamais, non pas qu'il s'en soucie beaucoup. Il court beaucoup trop dans tous les sens pour réfléchir longuement à ce sujet.

Aurore, contrairement à Barry, agit souvent avec réflexion et patience. Elle ne s'emporte pas comme son meilleur ami et, bien qu'elle puisse manquer de réactivité, se montre plus que capable de redresser une situation critique. Très douce, il lui arrive souvent de ne pas comprendre un problème, pour le simple fait qu'elle ne voit pas cela comme important. Aussi intéressée par les concours que le dressage pokémon, elle hésite souvent à choisir l'un ou l'autre et cela la rend souvent rêveuse. Elle est régulièrement vue en train d'utiliser sa Pokémontre. En dehors de cela, elle est une très grande admiratrice de Cynthia, le Maitre Pokémon de Sinnoh, ainsi que de Dianthéa, le Maitre Pokémon de Kalos. Il semble d'ailleurs que son intérêt pour le Maitre Pokémon de Sinnoh soit réciproque, vu combien Cynthia la retrouve « comme par hasard » dans tout Sinnoh.

Louka, à la différence d'Aurore et Barry, n'est pas originaire de Bonaugure mais de Littorella, où il vit avec ses parents. C'est d'ailleurs par le biais du travail de son père qu'il fit la rencontre le professeur Sorbier et s'intéressa aux pokémons, allant jusqu'à vouloir connaitre tous les pokémons. Très gentil, Louka est quelqu'un de bienveillant Son caractère doux lui cause d'ailleurs d'être souvent taquiner par les autres mais, peu rancunier, et pardonne et oublie vite. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant qu'il soit autant apprécié des pokémons.

Ensuite venait la très grande région d'Unys, la plus peuplée du monde. Elle intéresse surtout par son développement impression que toutes les autres régions envient et pour beaucoup, Unys représente l'avenir, un rêve accessible à tous. C'est pour ces raisons que sept jeunes furent choisis par le professeur Keteleeria, trois originaires de la ville de Renouet, Ludwig, Tcheren et Bianca ; trois de Pavonnay, Mélis, Echo et Matis ; et une de Volucité, Ludvina.

Ludwig est un jeune garçon assez timide et maladroit. Très grand fan des pokémons, il aime beaucoup parler d'eux et se perd souvent dans ses récits, ce qui a tendance à énerver Ludvina. Il apprécie aussi beaucoup jouer aux jeux-vidéos et passe la plupart de son temps à se servir de son C-Gear. Sinon, sous ses airs de garçon complètement lambda, c'est aussi le héros de l'Idéal – ce qui n'est pas rien – et le seul habitant de tout Unys qui s'est lié d'amitié avec N, le garçon bizarre qui parle aux pokémons et, même si c'est un détail, était autrefois le roi de la Team Plasma. Comment il est devenu le héros de l'Idéal ? Oh, c'est une longue histoire...

Tcheren est l'archétype du bon élève qui s'applique dans ses devoirs et se déclare perfectionniste. Préférant d'abord se fier à la science qu'aux émotions, il étudie les pokémons minutieusement avant de chercher à les comprendre. Cette attitude lui vaut d'être souvent à la recherche de questions dont il n'a pas la réponse, concernant beaucoup de choses, tel que son avenir. En dépit de cela, et du fait qu'il ne s'attire pas que des amis à toujours corriger les autres, Tcheren lie une forte amitié avec Bianca et Ludwig, bien que la discussion ne soit pas son fort.

Bianca, au même titre que Ludwig, est une jeune fille assez maladroite et timide qui fait pourtant de son mieux pour prouver sa valeur. Très gentille et optimiste, il est difficile de la déteste, si ce n'est impossible. Très tête en l'air, elle préfère passer du temps avec ses pokémons que de vouloir combattre pour gagner et elle ne se soucie guère du résultat d'un match. Pourtant, malgré son insouciance, Bianca est facilement déprimée quand quelque chose ne va pas mais il est aussi très facile de lui remonter le moral, ce dont Tcheren, inconsciemment, se charge très bien de faire.

Ludvina, originaire de Volucité, est une parfaite représentation de la citoyenne des grandes villes. Toujours pressée ou occupée, elle déclare souvent ne pas avoir le temps et déteste ne rien faire. Elle suit avec attention l'actualité et s'intéresse de près à de quelconques évènements qui auraient pu se produire, quitte à se mettre en danger. S'autoproclamant journaliste, elle aime se mêler des affaires des autres et déteste qu'on l'interrompt lorsqu'elle est occupée, ce qui l'amène souvent à crier sur Ludwig. Mais, au-delà de son tempérament de feu, elle se révèle être quelqu'un qui se préoccupe beaucoup du bien-être des autres, autant de ses amis que de ses pokémons et, bien que le combat pokémon ne soit pas en haut de la liste de ses priorités, elle affirme s'y intéresser.

Mélis est un garçon qu'on peut sans problème qualifier de sportif. Il est un adepte de la course et préfère cela aux combats pokémons, et est d'ailleurs quelqu'un de très tête en l'air et un blagueur dans l'âme. Très facile à vivre, il ne pense pas à grand-chose d'autre que le sport, au plus grand désarroi de ses amis, si ce n'est le Pokéwood, le plus célèbre studio de cinéma d'Unys, dont il rêve de faire partie, même s'il aime plaisanter sur le fait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de retenir son texte. En même temps, pour être une star du cinéma...

Echo, la cousine de Mélis, se distingue beaucoup de celui-ci par son intérêt pour à peu près tout. Elle est facilement intriguée par quelque chose et se perd souvent, même lorsqu'elle a une destination précise. Malgré cela, elle est déterminée sur un point : participer au Métro de Combat et affronter Chammal et Chamsin.

Matis, qui a grandi aux côtés d'Echo et Mélis, est leur meilleur ami. Confiant et sûr de ses capacités, il aime faire des combats pokémons et n'a pourtant pas la présomption de se vanter de ses compétences. Pourtant, il est quelqu'un qui se laisse souvent emporter, non pas durant un combat, mais lorsque tout ne va pas comme il veut. Il se plaint souvent de lui-même et fait tout pour être le meilleur, quitte à se blesser, lui ou ses pokémons. Sa détermination est tout autant un avantage qu'une faiblesse. Notamment quand ça concernant le Chacripan de sa petite sœur qui, entretemps a évolué en un Léopardus très agressif. Apparemment, même en étant griffé de partout, Matis a du mal à comprendre que le pokémon veut sa mort...

Après la grande région d'Unys, vient la touristique région de Kalos, populaire pour ses raffinements et son histoire et également reconnue depuis peu pour sa découverte sur le type fée et les Méga-Évolutions. Le professeur Platane, installé à Illumis, a désigné deux dresseurs pour la région, tous deux originaires de Bourg-Croquis, Kalem et Serena, voisins depuis peu.

Kalem est un garçon assez silencieux et qui porte toujours aux lèvres un sourire polie. Pourtant, malgré cet air asocial, il représente bien le cliché de Kalos puisqu'il se montre toujours très gentlement et romantique, s'idéalisant de nombreuses situations, ce qui porte la confusion avec Serena, sa petite-amie puisque leur entourage se doute souvent de leur relation. En dehors de cela, il a un tic particulier puisqu'il pose toujours sa main gauche sur son épaule droite.

Serena, à la différence de son petit-ami, est une fille bavarde et pleine de gaieté. Elle apprécie beaucoup de parler de sa région et adore la mode, s'indignant de ceux qui ne s'y intéressent pas. Elle discute souvent par le biais de son Holokit avec ses amis de Kalos. Elle est passionnée de ragots en tout genre et aime beaucoup cité de grands noms célèbres de Kalos, avec des références que personne ne comprend. Contrairement à sa mère, qui est une championne des courses de Rhinocorne, elle préfère les concours et les combats pokémons, envisageant même de faire les deux.

Tels sont les vingt-et-un jeunes dresseurs choisis pour faire partie de la classe des Détenteurs des Pokédex. Tous avec des comportements bien distincts et qui réservent sans doute beaucoup de surprise à leurs professeurs.

Du moins, c'est ce que se dit le professeur Chen lorsqu'il entre dans la salle de classe et remarque tous ses élèves répartis dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Red, tu m'énerves ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

— ...

— Enfin, Blue, tu sais bien que Red ne te dira rien. Mon jumeau est toujours comme ça, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

— Luth, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter deux minutes de jouer à ton stupide jeu ?

— Eh, enfin, Célesta, ce n'est pas stupide comme jeu ! En plus, j'ai bientôt atteint le niveau trois !

— Pff, pourquoi ce vieux m'a envoyé ici avec ces deux boulets ?

— Eh Brice, ça te dirait qu'on aille à la plage après ça ?

— Bien sûr, Flora ! J'ai vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, moi !

— Ha ! J'en ai assez d'être assez ici ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, au lieu de perdre mon temps !

— Arrêtez de t'agiter Barry, je n'arrive pas à suivre les infos sur le Poké Multi-Navi de Brice.

— Mais Aurore, pourquoi tu t'y intéresse tant ?

— Mais enfin, Louka ! Car c'est primordial ! Cynthia va faire un combat contre un membre de la Zone de Combat, c'est un scoop à ne pas manquer !

— Waouh, je te trouve bien enthousiaste pour ça, Ludvina...

— Tu sais, Ludwig, elle est toujours comme ça. Pas vrai, Tcheren ?

— Bianca à raison. Tu ne pourras pas la faire changer.

— Eh Echo, ça te dirait de venir avec Matis et moi au cinéma après ? Il y a un nouveau film du Pokéwood qui est sorti.

— Bien sûr, Mélis ! Mais tu es sûr que Matis va venir ? Il a l'air en colère.

— Je ne suis pas en colère ! J'en ai juste assez d'attendre ici ! Je pourrais être en train de m'entrainer !

— Tout le monde à l'air très agité ici... Cela me rappelle un peut Illumis, pas toi, Kalem ?

— Mmh, moi ? Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Je suis obnubilé par ta beauté et rien d'autre, mon cœur. »

Le professeur Chen soupire. Cette année ne sera pas facile, c'est sûr !


End file.
